Paying the Price
by RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Sequel to She's Mine. With Mark behind bars, life returns to normal for the clinical lead and the nurse manager. However, when a shadowy figure returns to plague they're lives again will anybody make it through it alive?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Connie's abduction, and after several physio therapy sessions and countless hours with the psychaitrist, life finally seemed to be returning to normal.

Rita stood at the nurses station, filling in yet another set of notes. Connie leant on the desk in front of her.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked. Rita looked up from her notes, smiling.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"That sounds great. Are you cooking?"

"Well I'm not going to let you cook now am I?"

"That's probably a good idea."

The pair giggled. It was a well known fact in the ED that Rita could barely make a piece of toast without setting fire to something (thank goodness Ethan had been there with a fire extinguisher!)

"I'll see you at the end of the shift then." Connie walked off, leaving Rita grinning from ear to ear. She hummed happily as she finished off the notes, much to the amusment of a watching Charlie.

"That's a nice tune." he laughed as Rita lept in the air.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I take it that things are going smoothly then?"

The blonde nodded, a grin plastered on her face.

"How's she sleeping now?"

"Better. She still has nightmares, but the number and the intesity has decreased dramatically."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you coping?"

Rita shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm managing."

Charlie put a comforting hand on her arm.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am."

"Thanks Charlie." she smiled gratefully at him.

"Rita, Charlie RTC due in five!" Zoe yelled, winking at Rita. "How are things?"

"Good thanks Zo."

"Brill! Can you join me at the door? Charlie can you prep resus?"

The pair nodded, the blonde racing after the consultant.

"Okay what've we got Dixie?"

"This is Jeniffer Walker 32, driver of the second vehicle. KO'd at the scene but regained conciousness en route. Queried broken ribs and fractured collar bone, confirmed broken right wrist. GCS of 3, SATS at 92, BP is 100 over 80."

"Right thanks Dixie. Can we get her on the bed please?"

"Okay on three. One. Two. Three."

"Alright, Ethan can you carry out the primary survey, Rita can we cross match 6 units please and see if we kind find her notes."

The crew bustled around, hastily performing the procedures nessecary to save the woman's life. Rita left resus in search of the notes. As she walked past Connie's office, she heard her yelling down the phone.

"No, I can't just take her back! I'm running the ED! I'm sorry Sam I haven't got the time to... I don't care! For goodness sake you're her father! No... don't you dare throw that in my face! Fine!"

She slammed the phone down and let out a scream of frustation.

"Everything okay?" Rita stuck her head in.

"No. Sam is sending Grace back home because he has a confrence in Stockholm and refuses to take her with him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a waste of oxygen and a terrible parent!"

"Hey, it's okay. It'll be good to see her again."

"Are we talking about the same Grace? She's got the attitude of a teenager and she's NINE!"

"But she is your daughter."

"Hmm. There's too much of me in her."

"A bit of a rebel yourself where you?" Rita asked arching her eyebrow.

"Something like that... anyway, it looks like they'll be three of us for dinner tonight."

"Wait, she'll be back tonight? Talk about short notice!"

"Yes well, Sam's never been very co-operative."

"Can I come with you to pick her up?"

"I was hoping you'd suggest that. I'd love that, thank you."

"No problem." Rita winked.

* * *

They pulled up at the airport, Connie sighing heavily.

"I'm knackered Reets. All I want is a nice long bath."

"I know, it was a long shift."

"Come on then, let's go and get her."

The pair walked into the arrivals department, hands intertwined. They waited patiently at Gate Four until,

"Mummy!" Connie dropped Rita's hand and held her arms out for her daughter.

"Hello sweetie! How was New York?"

"It was fantastic. We saw the Empire State Building and there was this restraunt with burgers that were bigger than me! I played loads of video games with Kieron, I've gotten really good at Mario Kart, and I've got some new friends at school-"

"Woah, okay slow down! It sounds like you're having a wonderful time." Connie laughed. Grace noticed Rita for the first time, and arched her eyebrow, a hand on her hip.

The blonde had to fight back a fit of giggles. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Who are you?"

"Gracie, watch your tone!"

"It's alright Connie. I'm Rita, your mum and I work together in the ED." she smiled softly at her. Grace sniffed and sauntered past, heading for the exit.

"I'm sorry." Connie apoligised, taking her hand again.

"Ah, it's okay. I assume she doesn't know about us?"

"No. I just never found the right moment y'know. Then Mark happened and I just..."

"Don't worry about it. Shall I just leave you two to it?"

"No, we'll tell her tonight over dinner."

They exited the airport and walked over to where Connie's black mercedes was parked.

"I call shotgun!" Grace called.

"Rita's getting in the front Gracie."

Grace huffed and threw her suitcase into the boot, slamming it hard as she shut it. She climbed into the back, her face as dark as thunder. Connie pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily. It was going to be a long night. Rita smiled warmly at her before climbing into the car. The brunette followed, starting the car.

They made the long drive back to Connie's house in silence, any attempt at conversation by ethier adult squashed by Grace's temper tantrum. They eventually arrived at the grand house. Grace stormed up to the door, tapping her foot impatiently. Connie opened the door and let them, the nine year old stropping off upstairs.

"Where are you going Gracie?"

"MY ROOM!"

Connie sighed, turning round to shut the door. She froze, staring into the shadows.

"Con? What is it?"

"I thought I saw... nevermind. I'm being paranoid."

She locked the door and turned to Rita.

"I'm not in the mood to cook anymore. Chinese or Pizza?"

"How about I go and ask Grace?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Wish me luck!" she kissed Connie before racing up the stairs. The brunette shivered. She was sure she'd seen Mark in the shadows. She may put on a brave face for Rita and her colleges, but when she was alone the darkness and the fear closed in, the isolated feeling setting again.

She would soon discover her instincts had been correct.

* * *

Rita knocked tentativly at Grace's door.

"Leave me alone Mum!"

"Grace, it's Rita."

"Oh, then, leave me alone Rita!"

"I'm coming in Grace."

"What the hell? Invasion of privacy much?"

Rita poked her head around the door, as Grace glared at her.

"What do YOU want?"

"Connie, sorry, your mum's ordering takeaway. What do you fancy?"

"Don't care."

"Oh come on Grace, I'm trying to extend an olive branch here."

"Why? What's it to you?"

Rita walked in and sat on her bed.

"Look, your mum and I... we... God how do I explain this without making you hate me more?"

"I know. I know you and Mum are seeing each other."

"What? How?"

Grace raised her eyebrows, "I may be only nine, but I'm not stupid!"

"Are we that obvious?" Rita asked horrified.

"You were holding hands."

"Oh."

"...Chinese."

"What?"

"Takeaway, I'd like Chinese please."

"Oh, right, that was briefly very weird."

Grace laughed, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"I'll go and tell your Mum."

"Rita?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"...Nothing, nevermind."

"Kay."

Rita winked and left Grace to her tablet. She would later regret not pushing the nine year old for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gracie! Dinner's here!"

"Coming!"

Connie dished out the dinner onto three plates, humming slightly. Rita poured a glass of wine each for her and Connie and a Vimto for Grace, giggling as the brunette danced to the radio.

"No-one at work would believe me if I told them you DANCE to the radio."

"See, being an ice queen has its perks!"

Rita shook her head as Grace walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get the sweet and sour chicken mum?"

"Of course I did sweetie."

"Yay!"

The trio carried their dinner into the living room and sat down in front of the TV.

"What film should we watch?" Connie asked.

"Frozen!"

Connie groaned, "No please! Anything but Frozen!"

"Awww, please mum!"

"Yeah, come on Connie!"

"Not you too!"

They turned to Connie pouting. The brunette sighed before finally caving in. She found the film on Sky Demand and settled down to watch it, tucking hungrily into her dinner.

* * *

The figure watched through the window, surveying the trio carefully. He knew he had to pick just the write moment to execute his plan. He'd show them. No-one was allowed to steal what was rightfully his. They had to pay the price for it first.

He chuckled softly as he went over the plan again in his head. It was fool proof, and he would have more time to play with this time. Rubbing his hands together, he moved from the living room window to step up his equipment.

* * *

"The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Connie rolled her eyes as the pair finished their sing a long. She gathered up the empty plates and carried them through to the kitchen, depositing them in the sink. As she walked past the window, she thought she someone moving past it. She leaned forward, squinting into the darkness before shaking her head. She had to stop doing this. Her paranoia was getting ridiculous.

She walked back into the living room to find Grace curled up with her head on Rita's shoulder. A feeling of warmth spread through her as she settled next to them on the couch, slipping her hand into Rita's as she did so. This was all she had wanted since the kidnapping. To be with her two girls, happy and content, no longer isolated and fearful, dreading what would happen if she was alone again.

"Hey, you okay?" Rita whispered in her ear. Connie just nodded slightly, curling up closer to her girlfriend. They watched the movie in companionable silence (apart from the occasional kareoke debut on Rita's part) and only moved when the credits rolled.

"Come on Gracie, it's way past your bed time."

"I'm not tired!" She moaned before yawning loudly.

"How about I come and tuck you in?" Rita offered. The nine year old nodded shyly.

"Right, well you put your PJs on I'll be up in two minutes."

Grace skipped up the stairs, Connie laughing softly as she watched.

"You've made quite the impression on my Gracie Miss Freeman."

"You think?"

"Yeah, she seems very comfortable around you."

Rita grinned before heading up to tuck Grace in. She knocked softly at the door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and walked in to find the small girl curled up in bed already. She walked over and slid the duvet up to her chin, moving a lock of hair from her face.

"Has anyone ever told you how much you look like your mum?"

"Uncle Elliot says it's like looking in a mirror." she nodded.

"Well, he's right. It would seem you also have her attitude." she winked as Grace pouted slightly.

"I do not have an attitude."

"Whatever you say honey. Goodnight Grace." She hesitated slightly before placing a small kiss on her head. Grace wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a large hug. Rita returned it, smiling softly as they broke apart.

"Goodnight Rita."

The blonde walked over to the door, turned off the light and closing the door softly.

* * *

The figure watched the window, waiting patiently until the light went out.

There.

He grinned madly, pulling up his ladder. It was time.

* * *

Rita slipped into the kitchen to find Connie washing the plates from dinner.

"Leave that, you can do it tomorrow."

"Yeah but if I do it now, it saves time."

Rita rolled her eyes, snaking her arms around her waist.

"I'd better get going, it's late."

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'll stay."

Connie turned round in Rita's arms and ran her hand down the side of her cheek.

"I don't know how I would have managed without you these last few months."

Rita rested her head on her chest, listening to Connie's heartbeat.

"You wouldn't have been in that mess if it wasn't for me."

"We've been through this Reets it's not your fault."

The blonde sighed, "That doesn't stop me feeling guilty though."

Connie lent down and kissed her deeply. Rita returned the kiss, moving on to her tiptoes to get a better angle. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, Connie entangling her fingers into Rita's blonde locks. They broke apart, the brunette tugging on her sleeve, leading her upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

The window to Grace's room creaked open as the mysterious figure entered her room. He paused as the landing creaked softly. Realising it was just the wind, he tiptoed over to the sleeping figure of the nine year old. He reached towards her face and clamped over her mouth.

Grace's eyes shot open, and she struggled under the grasp of the figure, trying to scream out for her mum.

"Hush now little princess. It'll be just fine."

He dragged her from her bed as she kicked out desperately, helpless in the vice like grip of her captor. He pulled her over to the window and sat her down on the ledge. There he hastily gagged her before binding her ankles and wrists. Grace fought against him, terrified and confused.

Who was this man? What did he want with her?

He looked her dead in the eye. "Nothing personal sweetie." He grunted before landing a swift blow to her head, knocking her out cold, blood trickling down her forehead. He pulled a pre written note from his pocket and smeared it with some of the blood from the wound on the young girls head, before leaving it for her mother to find in the morning. He slung the girl over his shoulder and disappeared out of the window and into the night.

* * *

Connie woke up the following morning to the sight of her blonde girlfriend curled up on her chest. She smiled softly, remembering the night before and running a hand through her hair.

"Reets, hey honey, it's time to wake up."

Rita groaned loudly, "Five more minutes!"

"No, now. We've got to be at work in an hour."

"Can't you just call in sick for us both?"

"No. Come on up. I'll go and get Grace, you make the coffee,"

Rita rolled out of bed, pulling on Connie's nightrobe before traiosing downstairs. Connie pulled some comfy PJs on before walking across the landing to where she presumed her daughter was sleeping. She knocked on the door,

"Gracie sweetheart, it's time to get up."

There was no reply.

"Gracie?"

Connie opened the door, panic filling her chest. She saw the open window before she saw the empty bed. Rushing over to the bed, fear gripping her heart in a vice like grip, she picked up the note that had been left and read it quickly.

"RITA!" she screamed. The blonde pounded up the stairs and burst onto the room.

"Connie? What is- oh God." she walked over to the brunette who was sobbing into the bed sheets, her hands shaking as she picked up the note.

'Connie, you wanted Rita, so you can have Rita. But I get something in return. Grace.

Oh don't worry. She'll be perfectly safe. For now at least.

M.'

Rita sunk to her knees as she noticed the blood on the page. She put her arms around her girlfriend and rocked her gently.

"He's got her. He's got my baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Connie sobbed heavily into her girlfriends shoulder, her whole body rocking with the force of her anguish. She thought of her baby, alone and scared trapped in a room with that monster. Fear began to spread inside her like an inflating balloon and she clapped a hand over her mouth as she raced to the bathroom, heaving heavily into the toilet basin. Rita followed her rubbing small circles on her back and holding her hair back from her face.

"It'll be okay Connie. We'll find her, I promise."

"But what if he- he-"

Rita cupped her face in her hands and looked at her, determination set hard in her face.

"Stop. No 'what ifs'. They'll drive you crazy. Only work with the facts, that way you know exactly what's real and what you're imagining."

She gently brushed a tear from her cheek with her thumb.

"I'm scared for her Reets. Look what he did to me. She's not as strong as I am!"

"Hey, she's a Beauchamp. You lot as hard as nails!"

Connie giggled slightly, looking deep into Rita's large brown eyes.

"Will you help me find her Reets?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask."

* * *

Grace awoke cold, sore and frightened. She remembered the scary man who was in her room, remembered not being able to shout for her mum. She looked around her. It was too dark to see anything, and Grace was afraid of the dark. She began to cry.

She wanted her mum.

She was still gagged and bound, and the binds were so tight that they were hurting her wrists and ankles.

"Why hello there princess. How are you feeling?"

Grace jumped as the familiarly hostile voice carried through the darkness. A hand stroked her cheek and she flinched away.

"You've got more common sense than your mother, I'll give you that." He murmured, gently removing the gag from her mouth.

Grace frowned, confused. What did her mum have to do with this?

p"Sorry about the blindfold, but I don't want you to know where you are."/p

"S-so, it'll always be… dark?"

"Afraid so."

The nine year old bit her lip, terrified of what was going to happen to her. Connie had told her many stories about bad men that waited outside school gates. Now those stories had become a reality and she felt vunerable and alone.

"I'll be back later with something to eat and drink." He stroked her face again, and Grace heard his footsteps get quieter as he moved away. Trembling, she pulled her knees closer to her chest as she began to cry again.

"I miss you mum." she whispered, staring into the blackness that she would have to get acustomed to, as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Here." Rita sat with Connie in her office and handed her a cup of coffee. The brunette just nodded, taking it from her. The pair were on a lunch break, not that Connie had eaten anything. Rita took her hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"You need to eat something Con."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please."

Connie looked up at the blonde, sadness filling her eyes.

"How can I when my little girl is out there somewhere alone and afraid?"

A tear slid down the grieveing mothers face. A knock sounded at the door and Lofty stuck his head in. Connie quickly looked the other way, wiping her tears away hastily.

"Sorry, there's an RTC coming in. We need you both in resus."

"Thanks Lofty. What's the ETA?" Rita smiled softly at the curly haired nurse.

"Five minutes."

"Okay we'll be right there."

Lofty opened his mouth, looking at the clinical lead with concern, but a quick shake of the head from the senior nurse silenced him. He nodded in response and left them alone in the office. Connie turned around again and sniffed.

"Come on then. Duty calls."

She heaved herself up from her desk chair and smoothed out her skirt. The blonde got up and followed her, catching hold of her wrist as she passed. Connie spun to face her, looking at her pleadingly.

"Let me do this Reets, I need to work."

"The minute you start struggling, you need to tell me. Promise me you will."

"Rita-"

"Promise me."

"I-I promise."

Rita pecked her on the cheek, smiling softly.

"Let's go save some lives then."

The pair headed for resus, hands intertwined.

* * *

Grace jolted awake, a shiver running down her spine. It was freezing where she was and her mouth felt really dry. Her tummy rumbled, she was really hungry now. It felt like ages since the Chinese.

How long had she been here? More to the point, where was 'here'?

"You hungry sweetheart?" The voice sounded. Grace knew she'd heard it before, but where? The young girl nodded, shuffling uncomfortably.

She felt a cup rest against her lip and she opened her mouth, gratefully accepting the water that began to trickle down her throat. The cup moved away, and Grace could hear the sound of a plate sliding across the floor before her wrists were untied. A rough pair of hands guided hers to the plate. Fumbling, Grace took hold of the sandwich on the plate and hungrily tore at it. When she had finished, she felt the hands take hold of her wrists.

"W-what're you doing?"

"Tying you up again."

"Why?"

She heard a sigh as the grip on her wrists tightened. Fear began to rise in her chest as she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Are you questioning me?" he whispered dangerously in her ear.

"No…" her voice was barely audible. The grip tightened and her arms were forced backwards against the wall. She wimpered in fright as his breath tickled her cheek.

"You have no idea what I could do to you little lady. Now, are you going to ask anymore questions?"

Grace shook her head furiously, cowering away from the man she could not see.

"Good."

He roughly forced her wrists behind her back and tied them tight, causing Grace to gasp in pain. A hand roughly grabbed her chin and forced her head upwards.

"You don't want to make me mad kiddo."

He let go, stomping off into the distance. Grace heard the sound of a door slamming, and buried her face in her knees. She had never been so terrified in her whole life.

What did he want with her?

* * *

"This is Isabella she's nine years old, she was a passanger of the vehicle that crashed…"pConnie looked down at the young girl. She was the spitting image of Grace, the same eye colour, the same hair colour, the same slight figure. Bile rose in the back of her throat as they entered resus. Rita caught sight of her girlfriends pale face and looked down at the young girl. She placed her hand on the clinical leads elbow and steered her over to the corner of the room.

"Sit this one out."

"No, I need to do this."

"Connie-" the blonde began, but Connie had already left her to attend to the patient Zoe and Robyn assissting. She sighed and walked over to help as well.

"She's gone into VF." Zoe called.

"Damn." Connie swore stepping up and beginning CPR. Zoe shot Rita a confused look, but the blonde just shook her head, indicating to the former clinical lead to let her get one with it.

They were on their ninth cycle of CPR when Zoe shook her head.

"She's been a-sistolic for thirty five minutes. We've performed nine cycles of CPR and given her four micrograms of adrenaline. We need to stop."

Rita turned to the brunette who continued to pound furiously at her chest.

"Connie, she's gone."

"No. We have to keep going. I won't lose her."

"Connie-"

"For God's sake Zoe she's only nine!" she snapped.

Zoe moved towards her in order to reason with her, but Rita held up her hand. She had to be the one to do this.

"Connie, you have to let her go."

"No."

"Listen to me. This isn't helping anyone. She's dead Connie."

The brunette looked at her, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She looked down again, stopping chest compressions. She raced out of resus, determined not to let anyone see her cry. Rita watched her leave, sorrow tugging at her heart.

"Time of death 15:32."

Zoe walked over to the blonde nurse as Robyn turned off the machines.

"Is she alright?"

"She had a bad dream last night about Grace."

"To do with him?"

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up by it."

"She should have sat that one out."

"I did try and tell her Zo."

"Go and see if she's okay."

Rita walked out of resus and headed to her office. Knocking softly, she opened the door to find her sobbing in a corner. She shut the door carefully and locked it, before setting next to her. She gently pulled her close and held her as she sobbed, all the fear and anger flooding out like a thunder storm.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a good half an hour before Connie stopped crying. She lifted her head off Rita's shoulder./p

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't you dare apoligise! You're allowed to be upset, given the circumstances."

"I don't know what to do. I feel so… useless."

Rita stroked the side of her face, tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear.

"I know."

"Where do we even begin to look for her?" Oh Rita, what am I going to do?"

She buried her face in the blonde's hair, shaking badly.

"We can't do this on our own Con."

"I know, but we can't call the police, he might-"

"I'm not talking about the police."

"Then… who?"

"Charlie, Tess, Zoe, hell even Dylan! Anyone that'll help."

The brunette looked down at the blinde her eyes glimmering in hope.

"You really think they'll help us?"

"Yeah, I do."

Connie sniffed and stood up, smoothing out the creases in her skirt. She held her hand out for Rita and pulled her up from the floor.

"Will you go and get Zoe, Tess and Charlie please?"

"Not Dylan?" Rita asked, eyebrows raised mischeavously.

"No. I'm not quite that desperate yet."

Rita giggled softly before nodding.

"I'll be back in a sec."

* * *

Grace winced as she woke up. Her head was pounding and had been since her kidnapping. She shivered again. It was so cold and, Grace assumed, the pyjamas she was wearing were doing very little to keep out the chill.

She hated this. All she wanted to do was go home. She wanted her mum. She wanted Rita. She'd almost told her that she was happy that her and her mum were together because it made her mum happy. She regretted not telling her. What if she never saw them again?

Deciding she was too tired to cry anymore, Grace curled up tighter. The fabric around her eyes was beginning to cut into her cheeks and ears. She wanted to take it off, but she couldn't. She snapped. She'd had enough of this.

"Oi! I know you can hear me! Get back here!"

She listened out for the sound of footsteps. When they didn't come, she yelled out again. Eventually, footsteps thundered towards her. She felt a sharp sensation in her cheek and gasped in pain.

"Shut up."

"I want to go home. Now!"

"No chance!"

"I'll scream!"

The blade dug deeper into her cheek and she cried out in pain.

"Go on, scream. I dare you."

Grace realised her mistake and shut her mouth immediatly. The blade dug didn't move from her cheek, and she felt a warm sensation trickling down her cheek.

"What? Lost your bottle have you?"

Grace whimpered as the pain in her cheek increased ten fold./p

"Aww does that hurt?"

The little girl nodded slightly but the blade only dug further into her cheek.

"I can't hear you."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. Please stop." she begged.

The pressure was relieved and she felt the blood flow freely down her cheek.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again."

She listened as the footsteps padded away, sobbing silently. Her tears stung as they ran into the cut on her cheek.

"Where are you mummy?"

* * *

Tess, Charlie and Zoe stood in Connie's office.

"What's this about Connie? Rita said it was urgent." Tess asked looking concerned.

"I- erm, we-" Connie looked imploringly at Rita, unable to find the words.

"It's about Grace." Rita began,

"Last night, whilst we were asleep, Grace was…" she paused taking a breath. She could tell by the looks on their face that they knew where this was going.

"She was taken from her room."

Charlie's eyes widened in shock, whilst Tess covered her mouth with her hand, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Do you know who took her?" Zoe asked, having already guessed the answer.

Connie nodded, pulling the note from her bag and handing it to Zoe. The consultant's eyes flicked across the note and narrowed before she passed it on to Tess and Charlie. The elderly nurse fingered the encrusted blood at the edge of the paper.

"Is this?"

Rita nodded wrapping her arms around herself.

"But I thought he was behind bars?"

Just then, the office phone rang. Connie answered it.

"Holby City ED. Clinical Lead's office, Connie Beauchamp speaking. R-right. I see. Thank you. I will. She's here with me now. Yes, that's fine. Okay. Goodbye."

She looked up at the four.

"That was the police station. It would seem Mark has escaped from the prision last night. We've been told to keep an eye out for him."

Tears began to slide down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands, to overcome with grief and fear to do anything else. Rita knealt down next to her and rubbed circles in a slow rythm on her back. The trio watched bewildered as the clinical lead's icy exterior shattered into a thousand pieces. To see Connie so broken and vunerable was heart wrenching.

Charlie could feel anger boiling up inside him. What kind of monster kidnaps a nine year old child in order to persuade his ex-wife to take him back? He felt a hand on his arm and looked down at Tess as he realised he'd spoken out loud.

"Sorry Rita."

"It's alright Charlie. You're as fustrated and upset as the rest of us." Rita smiled reassuringly at him.

"What do you need us to do?" Zoe asked, "We'll help in anyway we can Connie."

The other two nodded and looked towards their clinical lead for guidance. She looked at them bewildered before smiling gratefully.

"W-we need to start looking for her, erm… I don't know where, but we cannot inform the police. There's been no direct threat made, but I can't risk losing her for good."

"Right, we'll go out in teams of three, that way we can cover more area in a night. Tess, Zoe and Connie can go out tonight and sweep the neighbourhood where Connie lives. I'll go out with Rita and we'll rope in someone else-"

"No." Connie shook her head. "I'll do both nights."

"You'll be exauhsted Con." Rita looked at the brunette with concern.

"I don't care she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry Connie. I have to insist that you don't. You're our clinical lead, we need you on top form."

"Gracie's in trouble and you expect me to sit at home?" she spat.

"What do you mean Grace is in trouble?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Connie's head snapped towards it, eyes wide in shock.

"Sam? What're you doing here?"

Sam Strachan stood in the doorway, his face pale as he stared into the office.

"What happened to Grace?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened to my daughter?"

"Sam-" Charlie began.

"Connie? Where is she?"

Connie opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, words refusing to form.

"Oh come on Connie. Don't go all speechless on me now!"

"Give her a minute." Zoe asked, glowering at him.

"Who are you?"

"Sam, leave it. Grace has been… she- she's been kidnapped."

"What? Have you called the police?"

"No."

"No? Why the hell not? Our daughter has been kidnapped, and you haven't called the police?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because he'll KILL her!" Connie stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, glaring at her ex.

"You know him, don't you? You LET someone take her."

"How dare you! What kind of mother do you take me for?"

"You tell me. You're the one that shipped her off to the US!"

"At least I was there when she was growing up! You ran off to the States the first chance you got. Grace was two years old!"

"I had no choice!"

"Oh sorry, I forgot they practically twisted your arm!"

"Don't make this about me!"

"Stop it! This isn't helping anyone!" Rita yelled, cutting through the tension that hung in the air. Connie sighed.

"You're right, sorry."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sam snapped.

"Don't start."

"No, who the hell does she think she is?"

"I'm Rita, Rita Freeman, clinical nurse manager."

"And what right do you have to stick your nose into my buisiness?"

"SAM!"

"No, it's okay. I'm Connie's girlfriend."

Sam's jaw dropped as the other three shifted their feet arkwardly.

Rita slid her hand into Connie's sticking out her chin defiantely.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"B-but… I don't understand…"

"Now if you've quite finished gawking, Charlie I believe we have our additional member." Rita stated, staring Sam down.

"I'm going to find a hotel." Sam murmured, leaving the office, dumbfounded and reeling from the news.

They waited until the door close before collapsing into peels of laughter, breaking down the tense atmosphere in the office.

"His face was a picture Reets." Zoe giggled clutching at the edge of the desk.

"I know, I had to fight really hard to keep a straight face!"

"And the hand holding really topped it off!" Charlie chortled.

"Anyway…" Connie cleared her throat, "Thank you guys I really appreciate your help."

Zoe placed her hand on Connie's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You don't have to thank us Connie. We're a family in the ED, which means that Grace is one of us."

"We'll catch the bastard, he'll pay for this." Charlie vowed.

With that the three of them left the office, Tess and Zoe promising to meet her at the end of the shift. When they were alone again, Connie wrapped her arms around Rita, pulling her close. She rested her chin on her head and sighed deeply. Rita didn't say a word and rested her head on Connie's chest. They stood in silence, reflecting on the events of the day.

* * *

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the edge of his hotel bed.

He'd come over to surprise Grace after his confrence had been called off and spend some time with her and Connie. Instead he'd been met with the news that his daughter was in the hands of a monster that Connie somehow knew, and that the mother of his child was in a relationship with another woman.

He resolved to shower, before going round to Connie's to get more answers. Sighing, he slipped into the ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower. After discarding his clothes he clambered in and let the warm rivlets of water trickle down his back.

Feeling thourghly refreshed, Sam sloped back into the room, a towel wound tightly round his middle. He gasped as he saw the figure sat on the edge of his bed.

"I didn't bank on you being involved." He said, gruff voice echoing around the empty room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, fear beginning to rise in his chest, "How did you get in here?"

"Sorry, the name's Mark. As for how I got in here, well, I like to leave somethings to the imagination." Mark grinned, sending shivers down the semi naked man's spine.

"Get out. Now. Before I call the police."

"Go ahead. Call 'em. That is, if you never want to see your daughter again."

Sam's blood froze as he stared hard at the man lounging on the bed.

"You… you have my daughter?"

"Yeah, why else do you think I'm here? She's a pretty girl, though her attitude mirrors that of her mother."

"Why show me your face? Surely that puts you at a disadvantage? I could just tell Connie I've seen you."

"No. You won't." Mark stood up, smoothing out his shirt.

"Really. What makes you say that?"

A blade flashed towards his stomach and before he could stop it, the knife blunged into his abdomen and twisted. Sam's eyes widened in shock as he dropped to his knees.

"That. That makes me say that." He pulled the blade out and left Sam gasping on the floor.

* * *

"Control to 3006. Emergency Call to The Holby Ritz. 37 year old male stab victim."

"3006 to Control. We're on our way."

Dixie patted Ian's shoulder.

"Come on then kiddo. One last shout before we clock off."

"Who stabs someone at a hotel?"

"There are all kinds of crazy people out there Ian. Look at what Mark did to Mrs B for dating Reets."

"Yeah, wish I'd had another pop at him."

The sirens screamed as they raced to the hotel, laughing and joking all the way.

"Alright ladies and gents excuse us, paramedics coming through." Dixie pushed through the crowd and headed inside.

"Where is he?"

The manageress was pale and shaken, but lead the pair through the winding halls to the room.

Dixie took a deep breath. The poor bloke was in a very bad way.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know. I found him five minutes ago."

"Alright. Hello mate can you tell me your name?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

"S-Sam."

"Okay Sam, I'm Dixie, I'm a paramedic. We're gonna get you into hospital and get you fixed up alright lovey?"

* * *

"He's arrested Ian, step on it!" Dixie yelled from the back of the ambo.

She began to charge the defib, preparing to shock him. She shocked him, to no avail.

"Two minutes till we arrive Dix!"

"Let's hope they're waiting for us!"

They pulled up outside the ED, and Dixie threw open the doors.

"Right Dixie what've got?" Zoe asked, preparing for the handover.

"This is Sam Strachan 37. He was found at the Holby Ritz stabbed in his room, he's lost about three pints of blood, GCS of two, SATS at 80, he arrested and lost concioussness en route with unsuccessful ressuscitation. We've given him 3mg of morphine at the scene for the pain."

Zoe's heart was in her throat. This couldn't be a coincidence. Mark had to have something to do with this.

"Thanks Dixie. Over on three. One. Two. Three. Okay let's start chest compressions please Lofty and get a unit of blood into him quickly please, and will someone please go and get Connie?"

Connie burst in as Lofty began the fourth cycle of CPR.

"Okay Zoe, what've we got?"

Zoe beckoned her over and murmured in her ear as Connie's eyes widened.

"He was found at the hotel."

"Do you think?"

"Almost certainly."

"How is he?"

"… I won't lie to you Connie. He's really bad."

"Oh God…" Connie ran her hand through her hair, chewing her lip.

"We've been trying to revie him for thirty minutes now Zoe with no response."

"No. You are not giving up on him!"

Lofty looked at Connie confused but carried on regardless. The brunette looked down at Sam, silently willing him to pull through.

"We have sinus rythm Zoe."

"Okay, let's pack that wound and get him straight up to theatre."

Sam was rapidly wheeled out of resus and into the lift. Rita watched open mouthed as he rattled past.

"Is that Sam?"

Connie nodded, pale and shaken. The blonde walked over and slid her hand into hers.

"He'll be okay Con. He'll pull through."

"I've seen that sort of injury too many times. He won't come back from that."

"You don't know that."

Connie smiled sadly at the blonde.

"Yes I do."

* * *

"We're losing him!" Raf called as his BP plummeted.

"He's not clotting at all here Raf, I think he's in DIC." Ric growled, putting yet more packs into his abdomen.

"No. Not yet, let's push some more clotting factor and blood please."

Ric shook his head as the last of the blood went in.

"It's coming out faster than we can put it in. There's nothing more we can do here."

Raf sighed.

"Right, let's patch him up and get him to ITU. We'll make him comfortable."

* * *

Sam groaned softly as he woke up. He blinked several times looking around the room. He tried to sit up, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't try and sit up."

"C-Connie?"

He turned his head to the left and saw her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

Connie smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sam… they couldn't stop the bleed. You went into DIC."

"I'm not going to pull through this time then?"

She shook her head, smiling sadly.

"It was a guy named Mark. He said he had Grace."

"I'm sorry Sam, truely I am."

"It's okay Con. How do you know him?"

"He- he's Rita's ex-husband. Three months ago he kidnapped me and nearly killed me and Rita."

"Huh. Never had much luck in relationships did you." Sam laughed, wincing as pain shot through him.

"Says you!"

"I missed you Connie."

"I know. I missed you too."

Sam's breathing became more laboured. Connie took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Do me a favour Con?"

"Anything."

"Tell Kieron… and Grace… that- that I love them."

"Of course."

Sam gripped her hand hard.

"Find her Connie. Bring her home."

"I will."

The monitor flatlined and his grip on Connie's hand loosened. She wept heavily.

He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie reached over and turned off the monitor, looking down one last time at the still body of the father of her child.

"Goodbye Sam. I'll find her. He won't get away with this."

She left ITU, wiping the corner of her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to see Elliot Hope smiling softly at her.

"Has he gone?"

Connie nodded, tears slipping down her face again. Elliot pulled her into a large hug, comforting his old friend.

"What's this I hear about you and a certain clinical nurse manager?"

The brunette pulled away, smiling.

"No chance of keeping a secret in this place eyh? Who told you then?"

"Jac."

"How does Jac… nevermind, it's Jac Naylor."

Elliot laughed and patted the brunette's shoulder.

"At least you still have Grace though."

"Yeah…" Connie's face fell.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Coonnie?"

"Grace has erm… Mark… Oh God."

"You can tell me Connie."

"Grace has been kidnapped by Rita's ex-husband Mark. It was Mark that killed Sam."

"Oh Connie. Why didn't you tell me?"

Connie just shook her head, tears pouring down her face.

"What can I do to help?"

"We- we need another person to help us with the search."

"Of course, no question."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Erm can you join Charlie and Rita tomorrow night?"

Elliot nodded and gave Connie another hug.

"It'll be okay. We'll find her."

* * *

Grace shivered as she woke up. Why was it so cold in here? Her stomach growled and her cheek throbbed. She hated this. Why was he doing this to her? What had she done wrong?

She sniffled and shifted her small body to try and ease out the stiffness in her limbs. She was tired all the time, no longer able to fight against her constraints. No-one was ever going to find her. She would never see her parents again. She was going to die here.

Angry tears slipped down her cheeks. Why did it have to be like this? She was nine. She wanted to grow up and be a popstar. Or a doctor like her mum and dad. That was cool. They spent their days saving lives, changing them for the better. Why couldn't she be like that?

She thought about her dad in Switzerland. Did he even know she was missing? She missed him so much. Why couldn't she have stayed in New York?

* * *

Connie exited the lift and walked back onto the ED. There was fifteen minutes left before her shift, and she decided to call Kieron. As she headed to her office, Rita slipped round the nurses station and followed her.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" snapped the brunette, "My daughter is missing, her father is dead and it's all down to your ex-husband!"

Rita's eyes filled with hurt and she turned around, meaning to leave Connie some time to cool off, but the clinical lead caught her arm.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just tired and sad. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. I understand. What are you going to do next?"

"Phone Sam's son Kieron and let him know what's happened, I should phone Audrey as well… that'll be a fun conversation."

"I tell you what, you phone Kieron and I'll phone Audrey."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go on, before I change my mind!"

"Thank you, you are AMAZING!"

"I know." Rita winked, sloping off to her office to make the second phonecall. Connie sighed softly and let herself into the office. She slide open her top desk drawer and found her phone. Sliding her finger down her screen, she found Sam's landline number and called it. It rang four times before a young male voice with a New York accent answered.

"Strachan residence, Kieron speaking."/p

"Kieron? My name's Connie Beauchamp I'm…"

"Grace's mom! Well it's nice to finally put a voice to the many photos dad has lying around the house!"

"He has photos of me?"

"Yeah loads!"

A small smile graced her lips.

"Really? Huh."

"What can I do for you Connie?"

"It- it's about Sam."

"He's in Switzerland, what's the problem?"

"He came over to visit Grace and he- he was murdered."

"Wha- no. You must be mistaken."

"I wish I was Kieron, I really do."

"But I spoke to him… just last night."

"I understand this must be really difficult for you Kieron."

"What about the guy that did it, have they found him yet?"

"No."

"… Thanks for lettin' me know."

"Kieron?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

She heard a small sob on the end of the phone before the line went dead. Running a hand through her hair, she stood up and began to assemble her belongings. She clicked into the reception area to meet Tess and Zoe.

"Mrs Beauchamp?"

"Yes Lofty?"

"I was sorry to hear about Sam."

"Thank you."

"If there's anything I can do-"

"There isn't. But thank you anyway."

Lofty gave her a small smile before heading off to the pub.

"See you tomorrow Mrs Beauchamp."

"Goodnight Lofty."

Rita walked over to her and linked her arm.

"How'd it go with Kieron?"

"Awful, the poor boy didn't know him for very long."

"I don't know what to say… Audrey was awful. She's coming in to see you first thing tomorrow."

"For Gods sake…"

"I did try and stop her."

Connie sighed as Tess and Zoe joined them.

"It's been a long day Connie, let's go and look for Grace and head home." Tess smiled, pulling on her jacket.

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna head home." Rita said squeezing Connie's hand.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Will you wait at my house for me?"

"Of course I will if that's what you want?"

"Please."

"Alright, I'll see you there then."

"Rita?"

The blonde turned around to face her, grinning.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both smiled and Rita left, heading over to Connie's house. Zoe grinned at the brunette.

"What?"

"You two are adorable, you know that?"

"Careful Dr Hanna, don't forget I can have you fired."

Zoe laughed at the beetroot colour the clinical lead had turned and headed out of the ED with her and Tess, beginning the search for little Gracie.

* * *

"Oh princesssss!"

Mark sauntered over to the small figure carrying a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water. He frowned when there was no response from her.

"Come on, don't go all shy on me now!"

Silence. He placed the tray on the floor in front of her and shook her.

"Hey! Wake up!"

He fumbled at the side of her neck for a pulse, as he'd seen Rita do a dozen times. The one he found was very weak.

"Shit." He swore, "Grace. Grace come on this isn't funny anymore. Wake up."

He inspected the girl closely. She was deathly pale and freezing cold. The wound on her cheek was deep but not life threatning. What was going on?

He titled her head to the left and saw the encrusted blood on the side of her head.

"Oh SHIT!"

He hastily cut the binds around her wrists and ankles and heaved her onto his shoulder. Racing to his car, he threw her in the back and sped off into the night, not noticing as Grace's phone fell out of her pocket.

* * *

"Anything?" Connie called, running a hand through her hair. This seemed like a cold lead the further they got into the night. It was freezing out and Grace would still be in her PJs.

"Oh Gracie, where are you?"

"Connie, come and look at this!" Zoe called.

Connie raced over to the consultant, stumbling slightly in her heels.

"What? What've you found?"

Zoe handed her a phone in a pink case. The screen was cracked, and Connie's hands shook as she turned it on. It light up and displayed a photo of Connie and Grace on holiday in Tenerife. The brunette let out a small sob.

"It's hers. It's Gracie's"

Tess came running over as Zoe put her arms around her.

'We found her phone.' she mouthed over her head. Tess smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We need to look around this area, we're so close now Connie." Tess rubbed her back gently, soothing the brunette. She nodded, composing herself quickly.

"Let's try that building over there."

The trio hastily made their way over to the abonded factory and walked in, looking very out of place in their smart clothes and high heeled shoes. They scowered every inch of the place, finding no sign of the nine year old. Connie screamed in fustration, searching the bottom floor again.

"Connie she's not here, we've looked everywhere."

"No she has to be here somewhere! We find her phone, I can't give up now!"

"It's past midnight Connie, you should go home and rest."

"But- but-"

Zoe placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll tell the others to search here tomorrow night. There's nothing more we can do now."

"But she's all alone Zoe, cold and scared. I'm her mother. I'm supposed to stop things like this from happening!" she sobbed, breaking down completely. Tess gently linked arms with her and tugged her towards the exit.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

The three of them clambered into Tess' car, Zoe in the back with an understandbly distraught Connie. They pulled up outside Connie's large house. Rita was waiting at the window, and came rushing out when they pulled up.

She put an arm around her girlfriends waist and lead her gently into the house, silently thanking the pair.

"It's alright Connie, I'm here now,"

"We found her phone, but when we searched the abondened factory she wasn't there. I really thought we'd found her Reets."

* * *

Robyn shivered in the cold December air. It was too cold to be working the night shift. She paced up and down outside the entrance trying to keep warm. Suddenly, a small shape caught her eye. She made her way towards it, frowning slightly. As she got closer, she realised that it was a person.

She raced over to it. Realisation dawned on her face as she recognised the small girl.

"Grace? Oh my God! MAX!" she screamed at her brother as he came out for a cigarette break, "Get a trolley now!"

She placed her fingers on the side of Grace's neck. The pluse was barely there and she was freezing cold. God knows how long she'd been out here.

The trolley and Max rattled towards her followed closely by Ethan.

"Is that?"

"Call Connie. She needs to know."

"But I thought she was in America?"

"Well now she's not so let's get her inside!"

* * *

Connie's phone began to ring in the silence of the night. Rita groaned as she woke up and reached for it, answering it sleepily.

"Connie's phone."

"Oh erm Rita?"

"Ethan? What's the problem it's four am."

Connie stirred next to her, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Reets?"

"Say that again Ethan. Right, we're on our way."

She hung up the phone hastily and turned to Connie.

"Grace has turned up at the hospital. She's in a bad way, but she's just about hanging in there."


	7. Chapter 7

Connie almost threw herself out of bed, grabbing her discarded clothes from the floor. Rita followed suit, relaying the information that Ethan had given her.

"What about Mark?"

"No sign. Robyn found her outside the ED."

Quickly running a brush through her hair, Connie took several deep breaths to compose herself. She was scared senseless for her daughters well being, to the pointwe she felt naseua rising again. Rita wound her arms around her waist, whispering softly to her,

"It'll be all right. She's in safe hands now. Ethan knows what he's doing."

"I'm scared Rita." Connie confessed, hating herself for sounding so vunerable and weak.

"Me too, should we call Tess and Zoe, let them know we've found her?"

"No. Not until we know more."

"Okay, I'll drive. You're in no fit state to be operating heavy machinery."

Connie just nodded, slipping her heels back onto her feet, feeling powerful again.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Alright let's order a head CT and do a full set of bloods. Set up a litre of saline and can we give her three of ketamine just in case she wakes up." Ethan commanded, taking the lead and trying to ignore exactly who it was on the trolley.

"BPs stabilising." Robyn called.

"Excellent, let's take her to CT then."

Max gently released the brakes on the trolley and gently wheeled her out of resus to the scanner.

* * *

"Lousie where is she?" Connie burst into the ED, hair flying wildly around her shoulders, Rita practically running to keep up.

"Resus Mrs Beauchamp."

"Thank you."

She slammed the door to resus open, eyes scanning the room for her daughter.

"She's gone to CT, she'll be back in a minute." Lily reassured her, smiling softly.

"How is she?"

"She has a deep laceration on her cheek and a dislocated elbow, both of which will be fine."

"But?"

Lily slid her glasses up her nose, sighing softly.

"She has a nasty head wound that could have caused severe inter-cranial hemerriging and she also has hypothermia."

Connie gripped the edge of a trolley behind her, running a hand through her hair. This couldn't be happening.

Just then the door opened and Grace was wheeled back into the room.

"Ethan?"

"I've given the CT scan to the neuroligists. There is a large bleed on the brain, they'll need to operate."

"Oh God…" Connie covered her mouth her hand as she sobbed heavily. Rita placed a hand on her shoulder but the brunette shrugged her off, walking over to her daughter.

"Connie?"

"I need some space Rita."

Ethan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go and get a coffee or something, give her some time with Grace."

"She blames me."

"Hey, this is not your fault."

"But it is Ethan, it's all my fault." she whispered, leaving resus as tears poured down her cheeks.

What had she done? She'd hurt the woman that she loved and alienated her, and to make matters worse a young child and an innocent man had been caught in the middle. She raced out of the ED into the cold night air, sobbing heavily.

Why was he doing this? Couldn't he see that she'd moved on? It was over between them. Why couldn't he accept that?

She pulled a tissue from her pocket, sniffing as the tears began to subside. She wiped her eyes taking several deep breaths to calm herself. She had to stay strong for Connie.

A hand clamped over her mouth holding her tight. A strong arm pinned her arms to her waist and dragged her into the shadowey alley way nearby. Rita fought desperately against the figure knowing full well who it was.

"I'd stop fighting if I where you. It's no use Reets." Mark growled in her ear.

"If I can't have Grace or Connie, I'll have you instead."

* * *

Connie sat next to Grace, stroking her forehead gently. Guy Self had been in to check on her pre-op, reassuring Connie that it was a routine operation and the survival and recovery rate was very high.

"It's alright Gracie. I'm here now baby. You're safe here."

Her phone rung, the caller ID telling her it was Rita. She sighed, pausing momentairily before ending the call. Her girlfriend could wait. Grace needed her now.

She couldn't understand why Mark had brought her to Holby ED.

Why not St James'? No-one at St James' knew Grace, so surely it made more sense to take her there?

She was interupted from her thoughts by Guy Self's hand on her shoulder.

"We're ready for her now Connie."

The clinical lead leant in and kissed Grace's forehead.

"I'll be right here when you wake up sweetheart."

She stepped out of the way as the surgeons wheeled her out of the room.

"We'll look after her Connie. Try not to worry."

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. Once Grace and Guy had left the room, she sat back down and picked up her phone, resolving to phone Rita back. The phone rang out and went to answer phone. Connie frowned slightly as the machine beeped indicating to leave a message.

"Hey Reets it's me, Grace has gone into theatre erm… I shouldn't have shrugged you off like that,it's not your fault. Just, ring me back when you get this yeah? I love you."

* * *

Mark played the answer phone message back to Rita, grinning cruelly.

"Aww, using the 'L' word are we?"

Rita glowered at him from her position on the floor, unable to bite back with a scathing retort due to the gag around her mouth. Her wrists were restrained behind her, but her ankles were free.

"Is she enough for you though. I mean, I said I loved you countless times, but I was never enough for you."

He sauntered closer, twirling her phone in her hand.

"So what makes her so special eyh? Better in the sack is she?"

Rita's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Mark laughed harshly, moving closer still.

"Ooo, touched a nerve have I? You seem to have forgotten how good I am at… well, y'know,"

He knelt in front of her and stroked the side of her face. Rita yanked her head away, her heart pounding.

"I should remind you hun. We had so much fun in the bedroom."

He moved his hand up her thigh, grinning madly. The petit blonde shifted backwards away from him, hindered by the wall behind her. She shook her head furiously, lookin Mark dead in the eye.

He laughed, "I don't believe I gave you a choice Reets."

His hand slid to her crotch, undoing the buttons on her jeans slowly, elongating the process unnessicarily. Rita tried to kick out if him but he caught her struggling feet.

"Ah-ah-ah!" he tutted, "Admit it Rita you want this. You've missed this."

She shook her head again, trying to fight him off. He ignored her struggles, sliding her jeans down her legs to her ankles. He moved closer until he was inches from her face, sliding one arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She fought against him, but with her hands restrained her efforts where futile.

"Relax Rita, you know you want this."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She had never felt so helpless and useless in her life. She struggled to free herself from his grip as he forced upon her, whispering menacingly in her ear.

"See. I told you, you'd missed this babe."

* * *

Connie paced nervously up and down the empty room. Why hadn't Rita phoned her back yet? Was she mad at her?

No. That wasn't it, there was something very wrong here and she knew it. It had been over two hours since she'd left resus, and nobody she'd spoken to knew where she'd gone.

She tried her phone again. Answer phone.

"Reets this isn't funny anymore, I'm really beginning to worry about you. Please ring me back. I need to know you're okay."

She hung up, resting her phone on her upper lip, worry lining every crease in her face. The door opened and Grace was wheeled back in.

"The operation was a success. It's early doors yet, but I see no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery." Guy said, walking over to her.

"Thanks Guy, I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't. It's my job."

The brunette smiled softly as Guy left them alone in the room. A small groan came from the bed, and Connie whipped her head round, rushing over.

"Gracie?"

"M-Mum?"

Grace's large brown eyes opened and she squinted against the harsh light that filled her vision. Wait, light? She blinked several times looking around. She recognised where she was. The hospital.

"Hey sweetie."

Grace turned her head to her left and saw her mum and began to cry. She was so relieved to see her.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here now."

"I-I thought… I'd never see you again."

"I know baby, it's okay, I'll never let you go again."

"I missed you mummy."

"I missed you too Gracie."

"Where's Rita?"

"I don't know…"

"What if he's got her?"

"Who sweetie?"

"The man who got me."

Connie felt bile rise in the back of her throat and her stomach dropped.

"Oh God…"

She ran a hand through her hair. Of course, it made perfect sense. That was all he had wanted from the start. She paled. God knows what he was doing to her.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and find her."

"But what about you?"

Grace smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm okay now. Rita needs you more than I do right now."

"Are you sure?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "Yes, now go on. Find her."

Connie stood up and kissed her head.

"I love you Gracie."

"I love you too mummy."

* * *

Mark got up, leaving Rita lying on the floor sobbing.

"See, I told you you'd missed it."

Rita trembled on the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wanted Connie.

"We should do it again when I've caught my breath."

Panic flared in Rita's chest and she tugged desperately at the binds around her wrist. She had to get out of here.

"Hey, hey, calm down! This is what you wanted remember?"

"Rita? Reets? Where are you?"

Mark swore quietly, "That interfering bitch."

Hope flared in Rita's eyes as Connie's clear voice rang through the night air. She tried to call out bit was hindered by the gag. Mark leapt towards her and yanked her head back by her hair.

"Don't even try it."

"Put. Her. Down."

Mark spun round, shock on his face. Connie had replaced her trademark clicking heels with a pair of trainers to disguise the sound of her footsteps.

Mark regained his composure.

"Make me."

Connie moved towards him, not taking her eyes off him, her brown orbs burning into his blue ones.

"I won't ask you again."

"Ooo I'm really scared!"

Rita struggled in his grip, trying to release herself from him as Connie reached the pair.

"Let her go."

"No."

Connie looked down at Rita and smiled at her softly, before landing a hard punch on his nose. He cried out and reeled backwards, letting go of Rita as he did so. Connie pulled Rita to her feet and they started to run from the alley way. The brunette cried out in pain as he landed an elbow in her back and she crumpled to the ground.

"Run Rita."

The blonde shook her head not wanting to leave her in Mark's clutches.

"I'm not asking you Rita!"

Just then Ian and Big Mac came pounding into the alley.

"Oi!" Ian launched himself at Mark as he leered over Connie, weilding a knife. With the help of Big Mac, he wrestled him to the ground, pinning him down. Connie raced to Rita, hastily untying her binds and pulled her close as she collapsed into her arms sobbing.

"Shh it's okay. I've got you." she said, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she sobbed into her chest, burying her face in her hair.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

Dixie raced over, "I've called the police, they're on their way. You should get her inside, get her checked out."

Connie gently pulled her up from the floor and slipped her arm under her shoulder, supporting her weight as they went into the ED, thanking Dixie on the way past. They were met by Charlie as they entered and they gently lowered her into a wheelchair, taking her to cubicles.

* * *

Big Mac poked his head around the curtain. Rita lay asleep on the bed, her hand intertwined with Connie's.

"Er… Mrs Beauchamp can I have a word?"

Connie looked up at the Welsh HCA, before gently sliding her hand out of Rita's. The blonde grumbled in her sleep, frowning slightly.

"What's the problem?"

"The police want to talk to you about the little misse's abduction and Rita's."

"Right, we are they?"

"Waiting in your office."

"Thank you Mac."

She headed to her office, ready to give her statement. However as she reached them, they came pounding out of the office.

"Sorry Ms Beauchamp, this will have to wait, he's escaped from custody. Is there someone keeping an eye on your daughter?"

"Yes, there's three security guards outside her door."

"And Miss Freeman?"

"The HCA is with her."

"Okay, but keep your eyes peeled."

"Of course."

Connie cursed as she watched the police race off, running a hand through her hair. Would this never be over?


	8. Chapter 8

There will probably be only one more after this, and then a sequel if you guys want it?

* * *

Connie slipped back inside Rita's cubicle, making Tess jump.

"Connie! You scared me then!"

"Sorry Tess, I was just checking up on her."

"It's okay. I was pleased to her Grace is back and on the mend."

"Oh, Tess I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you!"

"It's alright, you've had a lot on your plate. I've told Zoe and she's on her way in now to see her."

"Can you do me a huge favour Tess?"

"Of course. What's the problem?"

Connie looked down at the sleeping blonde, making sure she was completely out of it, before turning to Tess.

"Mark's escaped from police custody. Could you stay with her for a little while while I make sure Grace is okay and arrange cover for us both?"

Tess grimanced at the news and nodded, "No problem, let's hope they catch him soon eyh?"

"I really hope so Tess. Thank you. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me Connie, what're friends for?"

Connie gave her a warm smile before walking to her office. She'd picked up some of Grace's stuff earlier on and she planned on dropping it off. She opened the door and entered the office walking over to her desk. The door slammed shut and she spun around, to find Mark stood in front of it, encrusted blood covering the top of his lip from where Connie had punched his nose. Without saying a word, he locked the door, pulling the blinds shut.

"What do you want?" she asked, holding her chin up, tryin to mask the fear in her voice.

"Oh, you know what I want."

"You can't have her Mark. It's over between the two of you."

Mark advanced menacingly towards the brunette who gripped the edge of the desk hard, fear keeping her frozen to the spot where she stood.

"Why, because she has you? Do you honestly think that she loves you?"

Mark stood inches from her face, glaring fiercely at her.

"Yes. I do. Rita is the most caring and wonderful person I've ever met. She's an amazing nurse and an incredible woman. You don't deserve her." she spat.

Mark grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her from the ground with ease. She struggled in his grip, not taking her eyes of him.

"What, and you do? I've heard the stories. Sleeping with married men, a total lack of emotion. What was it they call you? The ice queen?"

He hurled Connie over her desk, sending her crashing into the filing cabinets behind her. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground. Before she could get up, Mark was on top off her, his rough hands tight around her throat. She struggled against him, scratching at his hands, but his grip remained tight. Her head began to swim as she gasped for breath, black spots appearing in her vision. She could feel herself slipping out of conciousness.

"You're going to pay the price Connie. Rita's mine, always has, always will be. You'll never get your hands on her again."

Connie struggled with the last of her strength to get him off her.

"She- doesn't- want- you." she gasped. Her eyelids felt heavy but she forced them to stay open. She managed to knee him in the crotch, causing him to groan in pain and roll off her. She rolled onto her side, coughing and spluttering, desperately trying to regain the lost oxygen from her lungs. Mark recovered, and was back on top of her in an instant, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and pulling out a pocket knife with the other.

"I met your ex, Sam. Seemed like a nice enough bloke. Shame I had to kill him."

"You didn't have to kill him!" she snarled.

"Oh but I did. You see, with his help, you'd easily have found Grace, and that's no fun for me!"

Connie roughly pulled against his grip, anger building up inside her.

"Ah-ah-ah! Hold still, or this will hurt a whole lot more."

He pressed the blade to Connie's bare arm, slowly applying more pressure.

"How long can you last before you start screaming in agony I wonder? You have a fairly high threshold from what I remember."

Connie grit her teeth, determined not to give him what he wanted as pain seared through her arm.

"Of course, when you scream out I'll have to kill you soooo, y'know."

The brunette cursed inwardly as blood began to seep from the wound on her arm. She prayed someone would come looking for her soon.

* * *

Rita stirred from her sleep, rubbing her eyes. She turned to her left and saw Tess smiling warmly at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful. Have erm… the test results come back?"

Tess placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Not yet, they shouldn't be long though. When Connie get's back I'll chase them up for you."

"Back? Where's she gone?"

"To see Grace and arrange cover for the two of you."

Panic fluttered in Rita's chest, she hated not knowing where Connie was, especially at the minute.

"How long has she been gone?"

"About half an hour."

"And Mark?"

"Erm… Rita, I don't want you to panic."

"He escaped didn't he?"

"Yes."

Rita felt sick. She ran a hand through her hair, breathing increasing.

"We need to find Connie now."

Tess nodded, sensing the worry in Rita's tone. She carefully detached the drip from her hand and the pair exited the cubicle.

"I'll go to her office, will you go and see if she's with Grace?"

"Yep, ring me if you find her."

"I promise."

Rita made her way to Connie's office hastily. She raised her hand to knock, but paused when she heard voices.

"Surely that hurts now? I've gone very deep. Maybe we should try the other arm eyh? See if we can make you squeal then."

Anger flowed inside Rita like a storm. How dare he hurt her! She gently tested the door handle. Locked. Damn. She moved quietly away from the door, searching for a way in. She caught sight of Max and went rushing over.

"Max, do you have a master key for Connie's office?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"No time to explain. Come with me. Quietly."

She lead him to the door and motioned at him to open it, pressing a finger to her lips as he opened his mouth. Max frowned, before gently slipping the key into the lock and unlocking the door. Siezeing hold of the handle she threw open the office door.

"Get away from her Mark!"

"Rita! So nice of you to join the party!"

She turned to Max, "Call Tess and security."

Max nodded racing from the office.

"Connie?"

"I'm fine Reets."

"Oh she's not. She's just putting on a front for you. Isn't that adorable?"

"Let. Her. Go."

"Aw, look at her getting all protective over you!" he sneered at Connie, still digging the blade into her arm. The wound on her other arm was coating it in blood. Connie was growing paler by the minute as the blood flowed relentlessly.

"You gonna make me Rita?"

"Damn right I am."

She flung herself at Mark, knocking him off her. He raised the knife towards but she caught it inches from her face, struggling to keep it away, driving it downwards. He threw her off him, pinning her to the ground. The knife came towards her again. She caught it again, fighting against him with all the strength she had. Twisting his wrist she angled the knife away from her.

"Face it Reets, we're meant to be together!"

"God you're so deluded. We were over the day you bedded a thirteen year old!"

"She came on to me!"

"She was your student! There is a line you do not cross, and you not only crossed it, you leapt over it!"

Connie pulled herself up off the floor and grabbed the back of his shirt dragging him off. The pain scorched throgh her arms like wildfire, but she ignored it, helping Rita up off the floor.

"You okay?" she asked, wheezing slightly.

"I'm fine, your arms-"

"Don't worry about them. I'm fine."

"God you're so stubborn."

Mark staggered to his feet, rage in his eyes.

"You're supposed to be with ME! NOT HER! ME!"

He raced out of the office. Connie lent against Rita, all the strength leaving her body.

"Woah, it's okay I've got you."

"I'm dizzy."

"It'll be the blood loss. Sit down, I'll get a nurse."

"Rita. Rita I can't see."

"Alright, okay, don't panic. Did you hit your head?"

"Y-yeah I think so. I can't go blind Reets!"

"You won't go blind, it'll be temporary."

"You don't know that, it could be permanent. What will I do then? I can't be a doctor if I'm blind!"

"Stop it. This isn't helping you or me. It'll be as a result of the bang to your head."

Tess ran in and knealt next to them.

"Her arms are bleeding badly and she's suffering from temporary loss of sight from a blow to the head." Rita told her quickly.

"Okay. Connie it's Tess. We're gonna get you onto a trolley and do a head CT. I need you to keep your head as still as possible until then okay."

"Okay…" Connie's voice was small and terrified. She gripped Rita's hand hard, trembling. Rita frowned and began whispering to her quietly, soothing her fear-stricken girlfriend. The trolley clattered in and, after stabilising her neck, they gently lifted her onto it.

"Rita?"

"Hey, I'm still here."

"Will you go and see Grace, I don't know where Mark went."

"Yeah, of course I will. Are you sure you'll be okay on you're own?"

"Tess is here, I'll be fine."

"I'll take good care of her Rita."

Rita lent down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rita skipped off, causing a watching Robyn to giggle.

* * *

Grace was nodding off when a small blonde face peeked round the door.

"Hey."

"Rita?"

"The one and only."

Rita walked over to Grace who threw her arms around, catching the blonde off guard. She returned the hug, frowning slightly.

"Hey, what's this in aid of?"

"Mum said you'd gone missing, I was really worried about you."

"Oh honey, don't worry I'm okay now."

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm really pleased you and mum are together because you make her really happy, and that's all that matters."

"Oh Grace… you've no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Rita whispered welling up.

Lofty's head poked around the door.

"Rita you need to see this."

"Is Connie okay?"

"Yeah, it's not her, it's him."

Rita's face hardened. She squeezed Grace's hand tight.

"I'll be back in a minute."

She followed Lofty up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"The roof."

"What?"

"You'll see."

They burst onto the roof and Lofty nodded to the figure who stood at the edge.

"He's over there."

"Oh God…" Rita ran over to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This is it Rita. Decision time. Ethier you choose me and dump that bitch, or you choose her and I jump."

"For God's sake! You really think you can blackmail me into this?"

"Worth a try. I can't live without you Rita."

"I can't do this Mark. You and me. It doesn't work."

She pulled her hoodie around her tightly as snow flakes began to fall.

"We could try again. We can make it work."

"No we can't. You tried to kill my girlfriend. You kidnapped a nine year old girl. You RAPED me. Connie could be permanently BLINDED. Grace will never get over this! You need serious help Mark!"

"I need you."

He gripped hold of the barrier, staring down at the drop below.

"Mark… you need to go to counselling. Hand yourself in, seek professional help."

"No. I still love you Rita. Can you honestly say you don't love me too?"

"… Yes. Connie is… so brilliant. I love her more than I can possibly describe. I don't love you anymore Mark, you destroyed the love I had left for you. For God's sake you killed a man!"

"I wanted you to see she didn't deserve you."

"Come down Mark. Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing more to say Rita."

He turned to face her, a sad smile crossing his face, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Goodbye Reets." With that, he let go off the barrier and hurtled 30 feet to the ground. Rita raced to the barrier, going to catch him. She watched as his body hit the ground and lay still. She let out a sob as Lofty raced to her side. Her legs crumpled and he pulled her into a clumsy hug as her body racked with tears.

"It shouldn't have ended like this." she sobbed.

"It's alright Rita. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He didn't have to die though Lofty."

"No. But that was his own choice."

"I should have tried harder to get him down."

"It's not your fault Rita you can't blame yourself."

They stayed in that position, snow sticking to their hair and clothes, until Rita stopped crying. Lofty gently helped her to her feet and lead her back to the ED. They found Connie in a cubicle bed and upon seeing Rita she grinned.

"I never thought I'd see your face again."

"See what did I tell you?"

"Rita, what's the matter? Have you been crying?"

"Umm… we were on the roof. Mark he- he- he's dead Connie."

Connie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God… Rita… I-I-" she gave up on trying to form a sentence and held out her arms for her. Rita collapsed into her embrace, tears flowing freely. Lofty smiled at the the pair before leaving them to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie stuck his head into Connie's room, finding her and Rita curled up asleep in each other's arms. He grinned broadly, slipping back out again.

"How are they doing?" Tess asked handing him a coffee.

"Curled up fast asleep. It's finally over though Tess."

"Yeah, they've moved his body from in front of the hospital. Hannsen's issuing a statement later."

"How's he going to explain this one?"

"No idea. It should be interesting though."

Charlie put his arm around Tess' shoulder and they walked into his office, smiling softly at the knowledge that their friends were safe.

* * *

Rita yawned, waking up to the sight of her girlfriend. She smiled as the brunette stirred.

"Hey gorgeous." she whispered as Connie grinned at her.

"Creep. What do you want?"

"Nothing! I'm allowed to think you're beautiful!" she replied with mock indignation.

"Hmm. You're very shifty Freeman."

Rita giggled and snuggled closer to her. She sighed happily as the smell of Connie's shampoo filled her nostrils.

"I could stay here forever y'know?"

"Me too. I love you Rita."

"I love you too Con."

* * *

Grace streched and rolled onto her side, phone gripped in her hand as she started catching up on her Snapchat. Zoe poked her head around the door.

"Boo."

"Zoeeee! You scared me!" Grace pouted.

"That's what you get for scaring me!"

"What? When?"

"When you disappeared. I was really worried about you."

"Oh. Sorry Zoe."

"It's alright sweetheart. Grace, there's something I need to tell you."/

Zoe winced internally. Connie had asked her to tell Grace about Sam, too afraid to do it herself.

"What is it?"

"It's your dad. He came to Holby to suprise you when you were missing and… he was murdered Grace."

Tears formed at the corner of the young girls eyes and began to flow down her cheeks.

"B-but… why?"

"Because some people are incredibly messed up Grace."

Grace buried her face in the consultant's shoulder as she sobbed heavily. Zoe put her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, rocking her gently. She silently cursed Mark. No nine year old should ever have to be told this.

A small knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Zoe called, pulling away and handing Grace a tissue. A youn man in his late twenties walked in, a soft, sad smile on his face.

"Hey Gracie." he said, a New York accent passing his lips.

"Kieron?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Zoe asked cautiously. Kieron stuck out his hand.

"Kieron Patel. Sam's son, Grace's half-brother."

"Oh right! Sorry, I hadn't realised. I'm Zoe Hanna, ED consultant and a friend of Connie's."

"Nice to meet you."

Kieron sat next to Grace on the bed and pulled her into a hug. The little girl began to cry again, burrowing her head into his chest. Zoe smiled softly and excused herself from the room.

Max met her outside. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Oh Max, it was awful. She's been through so much in just two days."

"Hey come here, it's okay."

Nax put his arms around her, "There was nothing you could have done."

"But what if there was? Did I miss something when Sam was brought into resus?"

"Don't think like that Zo. You did your best."

Zoe sighed and rested her head on Max's chest.

"I hate this."

"Yeah, but it's over now. Mark's gone."

Zoe lifted her head up and looked up at Max.

"What?"

"You haven't heard? He jumped from the roof."

"Oh my God…"

"Rita tried to talk him out of it but…"

"So, that's it? Just like that?"

"I guess so yeah."

Zoe stood there shocked, not quite daring to believe it. Max slipped his hand in hers and gently lead her downstairs.

"Come on. Coffee break."

* * *

"Lofty? Earth to Lofty?"

"Huh, what?"

He looked at Robyn with mild confusion, not realisin he'd zoned out.

"Sorry, what do you need?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"It's just… Mark."

"Why don't you take a break? It must have been quite a shock."

"No, I'm fine." he gave her a small smile and patted her arm gratefully, "Thanks anyway."

Lofty decided to busy himself in his work, making a mental note to check up on Rita later.

"Hey, you okay?"

Lofty spun round coming face to face with the blonde.

"Rita! Yeah I'm fine, how about you?"

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, snuffling quietly.

"I'll be fine, still in shock I guess. I-I just wanted to say thanks."

"What for?"

"For being there for me. You're a good mate Lofty."

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Lofty blushed furiously.

"T-thanks. Y-you're erm… you're welcome." he stammered, as Rita laughed at him.

"Ah Rita, there you are."

"Hi Tess, what's up?"

"Your test results are back."

Rita quickly said goodbye to a still blushing Lofty and lead Tess into the empty HDC.

"Well?"

"There are no STIs present…"

"But?"

"You're pregnant."

Rita sat on the bed, running her hand through her hair.

"Are… are you sure?"

Tess nodded and sat down next to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Connie. Oh God Tess…"

Rita buried her face in her hands. The older nurse slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

"I wondered where you'd got to!" Connie grinned as Rita slipped back inside the room. The blonde smiled softly, sitting next to her on the bed. She took her hand in hers.

"We need to talk."

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good."

"Connie… I'm pregnant."

"… What? How?"

"You did finish med school right?"

"Mark?"

Rita nodded, "What do we do?"

Connie squoze her hand reassuringly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I want kids but… not like this. Besides, you have Grace, do you really want another one?"

"Hey. Look at me."

Rita looked up at Connie, fear apparent in her large brown eyes.

"If it's yours, then I'd always say yes. It all depends on you, and wheter you want to go through with it."

"I think I do…"

"You don't have to make any decisions now. Why don't you sleep on it?"

"Okay. Are you sure you'd be okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Right well, they want to keep you and Grace in overnight for observation but if all goes well you can go home tomorrow."

"Ugh, do I have to stay?"

"You know the rules for a head injury Con."

A knock sounded at the door and a young male stuck his head around the door.

"Sorry, umm are you Connie Beauchamp?"

"Yes, who are you?"

The young man smiled broadly. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar but Connie couldn't quite place it.

"I'm Kieron. Kieron Patel."

"Sam's son! I thought I recognised you! Come in."

"Thanks, I don't mean to intrude."

"It's no problem. What brings you here?"

Kieron arched his eyebrow slightly.

"Oh right, Sam's funeral. Sorry, it's been a long couple of days."

"No worries. Are you going to introduce me or…"

"Right yes. Kieron this is Rita Freeman, my girlfriend. Reets this Kieron, Sam's son."

"Nice to meet you." Rita stuck out her hand and Kieron shook it, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, you too."

The three of them sat and talked, happily chatting about current affairs, all other matters forgotten.

* * *

Rita awoke that morning in her own bed. She smiled softly, resting a hand on her stomach. She'd decided. Quickly darting around her room she changed and grabbed a piece of toast on her way out.

She pulled up outside the hospital and signed in at reception before heading up to see Connie.

"Well someone slept well!" Connie commented as the blonde lept onto the bed next to her.

"I've made a decision."

"And?"

"… If you're still up for it, I want to keep it."

Connie beamed and pulled Rita into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah…"

Rita grinned back and kissed her forehead.

"Right, I have a shift to work, but I'll see you later yeah."

"Don't leave me!"

"I have to, you'll cope."

Connie pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"No. I'll see you during my lunch break yeah?"

With that, she got up, giving her one last kiss before leaving her to the four walls of her room. Connie huffed, picking up her phone. This was going to be really boring.

* * *

"Oh my God I feel so fat." Rita groaned.

It had been four months since Mark's death and life had got back to normal. After several heated conversations with Audrey, it had been agreed that Grace would live with her mother and Rita would move in with them.

Grace was ecsatic at the prospect of a younger brother or sister, and Rita was now looking very pregnant.

"Aw poor baby." Connie cooed, grinning at the blonde who responed by poking out her tounge.

"Yeah well, she's not wrong is she Zo? She looks fat." Max teased, ducking behind his girlfriend as Rita went to hit him with the patient files in her hand.

"Oi, I'm pregnant not deaf!"

The blonde headed through to cubicles, shaking her head. Connie waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Louise.

"I need you to do something for me Louise."

"What's in it for me?"

"Free drinks at the bar for a week?"

"Done. What is it?"

"Can you clear the reception area for me in twenty minutes?"

"What do you want me to do? Shove them all in cupboards?"

"Please Louise it's important!"

"Right fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Louise just raised her eyebrows, beginning to organise the crowd of people in the reception area and ushering them upstairs. Zoe turned to Connie, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"What are you planning?"

"Watch and see."

Connie nipped behind reception and plugged in the stereo. She pulled a CD from her handbag amd placed it in the machine, selecting the right track before turning to Noel.

"When I give you the nod press play."

"Okaaay."

Zoe watched in amusmant as the clinical lead rummaged in her bag again.

"Zoe will you go and get Rita? Tell her it's urgent."

"Only if you tell me what you're up to."

Connie rolled her eyes and beckoned Zoe over.

* * *

"Rita? Connie needs you into reception urgently."

"I was there ten minutes ago!"

Zoe threw up her hands defensively, trying hard to hide her excitement.

"Ugh, fine, though I swear if this is about maternity leave again I'm goin' to STRANGLE her!"

Zoe waited until Rita was near the doors before turning to the rest of the team.

"You're going to want to see this." she said beckoning to them to follow her. They shared confused and bemused looks following Zoe.

* * *

"Okay, I know I'm irresistable but I've been gone ten minute-"

She trailed off, looking around in wonder at the empty reception area.

"So the emergency is you managed to lose EVERY patient in the ED?"

Connie nodded at Noel and 'Lovely Rita' by The Beatles began to play as she swept Rita into her arms and began to dance with her.

"The Beatles. Really?"

"Hey, give me some credit for my ingenius song choice."

"What's going on Con? You've been really weird all day."

"Look behind the desk." she whispered. Rita frowned slightly, turning her back to Connie. The doors on the other side of reception creaked slightly as they opened and the staff peered round.

"I can't see anythin-"

Rita turned round and her jaw dropped. Connie was down on one knee, holding a small black box in one hand. Noel's eyes bulged as Zoe grinned, lookin back at the rest of the staff who watched on in shock.

"What're you-" Rita started, stopping when Connie opened the box and revealed the sparkling ring.

"Rita. We've been through a lot lately, a journey that would have destroyed most relationship. Yet here we are, after everything becoming mothers. I love you more than anything in the world and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life when anyone else. Rita, will you marry me?"

Tears were trailing down the cheeks of both women as Rita stared at the ring in her hand. The staff waited with baited breath as the seconds dragged onwards.

"Yes, yes I will." A grin spread across her face as Connie slipped the ring onto her finger. Zoe cheered and rushed forward to congratulate the couple, followed by everyone else, pausing as they entered a deep and passionate kiss.

"For God's sake you have the rest of your lives for that, put her down!" she cried, giggling as they broke apart blushing.

They disappeared in a crowd of congratulating friends. Charlie gave Connie a large hug.

"I have to say, I never saw that one coming."

"I love her Charlie, I want this for us."

"Well I'm very pleased for you both. You deserve this after the months you've had."

"Thanks Charlie."

Dixie pulled Rita into a tight embrace grinning madly.

"Ey, Sister Rita Beauchamp has a nice ring to it!"

"Hey if anything it'll be Mrs Connie Freeman!" Rita laughed, still not quite daring to belive it herself.

"Good luck with that one mate!"

"Will you be my maid of honour Dix?"

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Oh Rita I'd love to!"

They entered another hug, giggling madly.

"Right, as wonderful as this is, we still have to work, so come on."

Connie swiftly resumed her role as clinical lead, unable to keep herself from smiling. The staff groaned as they returned to work, leaving Rita and Connie in reception. Connie pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Are you happy Mrs Beauchamp?" Connie whispered.

"I am Mrs Freeman." Rita whispered back, giggling as Connie scoffed at her.

"No chance."

"Double-barreled?"

"What Freeman-Beauchamp? Bit of a mouthful isn't it?"

"Yeah okay. What about the little one?"

"Freeman. After their birth mother. It's only fair."

"This is really happening isn't it?"

"Yeah, things are finally perfect."

* * *

There you go! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this I really need the support that you give me, and all I ask is that you give it to every shoelace out there! Do you guys want the spin offs? Catch you later!


End file.
